


Alpha one

by theneighborshotcrowbar



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, read at own risk guys, this fic turned out very intensive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborshotcrowbar/pseuds/theneighborshotcrowbar
Summary: The player finally finds, what's in the basement...but the neighbor comes home earlier, than he expected...





	Alpha one

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha 1 house! and neighbor. but the player is Nicky. Alpha 1 neighbor means evil neighbor...or is it?....

The Player planned everything. He’s been stalking his Neighbor for a half day, he saw him stretching, taking out the trash, watching tv. And then, he felt lucky. The Neighbor was making his way somewhere far away, with a big black blanket with something in it. He couldn’t recognize, what it was, and he didn’t really care. He was finally leaving his house, he closed his front door, and left.

It was his chance.

He dashed to the Neighbor’s yard, picked up the trashcan’s top without thinking, and broke the living room’s window. He was in the room with a jump. Let’s say, he’s got used to it.

He grabbed the basement key, and tore the lock down with it. He was in a hurry: he didn’t know, how much time does he have. The first part was down. He knew the code...how wouldn’t he know, he always saw the Neighbor tiping it in. The only thing he couldn’t see, was the secret behind the basement door.

He just had to know it.

He was addicted to the whole basement thing by now.

He’s had nothing else in mind by now, only to break into his Neighbor’s house, and find out, what he’s hiding.

It took him more time to find the crowbar, the Neighbor probably suspected, that he’s going for it, and put it to a different place, than usually. He finally found it, dashed through the rooms, and freed the door from the two big planks. The nails fell down, and he finally could open the door.

He couldn’t hear anything or see other than the basement door, because of the excitement. His heart was racing, as he grabbed the doorknob, and he jumped through the open basement door.

Straight to the wall.

He’s got himself together, and looked around.

There was nothing there. No basement, no secrets, there was a tiny room, two steps, and a wall in front of him. It was empty. There was the stairs above him, and wooden floor under his legs, just like in the whole house.

He touched the wall...maybe a secret door somewhere? But there was nothing.

Almost nothing.

When he turned around, he saw the Neighbor standing in front of him, in the basement door.

The young man jumped back, hitting the wall. He knew he was in big trouble.

He’s been caught so many times, but it was the first time, that he actually opened the basement door and reached his goal. He just knew, that he won’t be put back to his own yard. Not this time.

The Neighbor didn’t say a word. He took a step forward, now he was in the little room as well. The Player tried the backing, but all he did was hitting the wall with his back again and again. He just couldn’t believe, that he did this for nothing. And now, he’s going to be punished, or even worse.

His Neighbor stood in front of him for a while, not moving. Then he let out an evil laugh, which ended with a grin.

-Are you happy now?! Satisfied?! Did it feel good?- the Neighbor asked with a surprisingly charming voice.

The Player was too shocked to react with anything,more than staring at him. He quickly looked at him from the face, to his legs. He never saw him from this close. He was always grabbed and put out, he didn’t have time to look.

Now that he looked at the man...he’s had charming green eyes, a smile on his face under that moustache.. strong and wide shoulders, and a big chest, with a chest hair, which he was probably proud of. He’s had strong arms, which could dig a grave anytime, and probably break a neck without any problem. He wasn’t skinny, and wasn’t fat. Just...perfect. He’s had thin legs, he was a very good runner. He let him look at his entire body, maybe he enjoyed that the boy’s got lost at some details, mainly down there. He wasn’t certain, what the Player wants now, but he didn’t give him a chance to tell it anyway. When he looked into his eyes again, the older man squeezed him against the wall.

The Neighbor tried to find a good grip on him, because he was skinny as well. The Player tried to refuse in head, but all he actually did was grabbing the Neighbor’s chest, and trying to push him away a little bit. He has been close to him, but never this close. He felt his face turning red, both because of the lack of personal space, and because of pain and anger inside him.

He looked down to avoid eye contact, but at the same moment, he regretted the whole thing. He wished he didn’t do that. He looked back up, to his green eyes, hoping what he saw down there was just his own mind’s creation.

The Neighbor was so close to him, their noses met, and he could feel his breath. He was calm, and angry at the same time, he just couldn’t find out, how did he do that. Only serial killers can do that, the Player thought.

  
He pushed the young man against the wall, again,now touching his waist, and this time, his hands stayed there. He rubbed his face to the player’s neck, and shoulder.

-Your skin is so soft...makes me wanna bite you... 

 

The boy just couldn’t believe, what he was doing with him. He was expecting him to immediately break his neck, or something, like that...

-Are you going to kill me? Or rape? Or both?...

-Sssh, don't ruin it.-he sticked his own crotch to the boy's.-I feel you're getting hard as well. Don't you want it too?

-Y...you are sick,man.-the young man tried to distract his own attention, but he just knew he won't succeed.

He's been stalking him for a long time. He has been in his house, he saw the painting with the Neighbor and the other man. Deep inside his mind he was hoping that..maybe...he would be interested in a little bit more, than just chasing him.He had to admit, it was a good game with the neighbor, playing with his own life. It was exciting, with all the sneaking and hiding, and stuff. But that was only a hidden thought, that he kept swiping away, when he woke up from those wet dreams, that kept haunting, yet exciting him nowadays. He didn't understand, why did he have these, and yet...he didn't want these dreams to go away. He was suddenly grabbed from these thoughts.

 

The Neighbor kissed him, almost putting his tongue down on his throat. Player pushed him, but not hard enough.

The man took a step back, and grabbed the basement door's jambs with both hands. He looked at him with evil eyes, and evil grin. All the Player wanted to do now, is to get out of this fake basement, at least to the living room. 

He took a step forward, and kept pushing the Neighbor out on the basement door.

-please...please let me go. 

The Neighbor surprisingly let himself to be pushed. They both knew that the Player pushed him,like a girl, but he was always into playing. When they got to the middle of the living room, he suddenly grabbed the boy's hands, and almost broke them. The Player let out a very tiny scream, then looked up to his eyes. All he saw was an evil, pointy look,  with some insanity in it. Only a serial killer can look at him, like this. He was certain about that.

-You were right.-he kept a little break-I am going to fuck you now. Or should I just bury you alive? Hmm.

The Player was pretty sure about how he's going to end up, he just didn't know, when. Maybe if he can get a little time. Maybe somehow...he could escape...he did it so many times...

Nothing came to his mind, the Neighbor held him with his strong arms, and it just seemed impossible to escape. Even through the broken window, in which he entered twenty minutes ago.

They kept staring to each other's eyes for a while. The Player noticed too late, that he was playing with the Neighbor's vest in his frustration, while holding and pushing him with two arms. The Neighbor still held him the same way, with the same strength. 

The young man slowly leaned closer to his chest. The Neighbor still didn't let him go.

 

-Good boy. Y'know, it's not rape, if we both want it. I think you want it too, don't you? 

 

He didn't get answer. He didn't expect any. He let the Player's hands go, and touched his waist again.

He unzipped the young man's pants, and slowly pushed it down until his knees. He was wearing his rubber gloves, yet he stroked his bottom and legs,like he felt his skin. He grabbed him again, and pushed to the couch.

-I wont take you to the bedroom, I hope you dont mind it. 

He's got no answer.

The Player slowly turned to his back on the couch, and looked at him with painful face. Then, as a sign of giving up, he freed himself both from his own pants, and underpants. 

 

 

-Try to enjoy it,kid. This might be the last time you get to enjoy something. I haven't fucked a real person in years, you should feel special. -While talking, he unzipped his own pants, revealing, how excited he already was.

He was getting closer slowly, enjoying that the pain sat more on the Player's face with every step. He didn't refuse; he opened his legs, and got ready for him.

-You nasty little fuck. Turns out you planned the whole thing.-the Neighbor smirked, and leaned over the boy.

 

He slowly slided his hard member into him, watching the young man's misery with every centimeter. He started to move slowly. The boy hugged his neck, already sweating, and panting.

-It's your first time, isn't it?... I mean, with a man.

The Player didn't give an exact answer, but he just knew from his face, it's a yes.

He started to move a bit faster, his patience was about to run out, and he wanted to get fully into him already. When he did that, the boy let out a big moan. 

They looked into each other's eyes. He had to admit: his partner is kinda handsome, a young, spiky haired, skinny man, who is secretly enjoying that he’s being hurt. It would be such a waste to dig him... At least, for now...

They kept the eye contact, the Player gasped and tried to normalize his breath, but he just couldn't. He kept closing his eyes, keeping in curses, which wanted to come out, as the pain increased. 

They were like this for a while. The Neighbor kept moving above and inside him, the Player stroked his hair, and the back of the man's head, surprisingly satisfying. They both moaned, the elder man was getting closer to reach the top.

The young man broke the silence.

-Can I kiss you?

-You dont have to ask. Just do it,son.

He didn’t wait until that unmanly kiss, he quickly gave the young man a passionate kiss as confirmation. He let go the waist, and held his face in his arms.

 

-You're quite enjoying this, dont you? You wanted to fuck with me from the beginning?

-No...-the boy looked away with a shy blush and smile, letting him know that he's kinda lying.

-Is he...your boyfriend? Or...your partner?....

The Neighbor didn’t even have to turn around to see, what the young man is looking at. It was the portrait. 

-He _was_. I mean...my partner. In crime. We did crimes.

This didn't scare the boy too much. He was curious, and started to enjoy the situation.

-Are you going to kill me after that? 

-Not yet.-the Neighbor started to kiss the Player’s neck, avoiding further talk with him. He wasn't sure anymore, if he really wants to kill him.

-I...I know you aren't as bad....as you look....-the younger man kept longer breaks between his words, because he felt that they are getting close to the end.

-How do you know?

-I just....see it in your eyes.

The Neighbor stopped for a second, and looked into his eyes again. This time, for real.

"No. I just can't kill him. Not yet."

He gave him one more passionate kiss, and then let everything inside him. They boy yelled and cursed, hugged him, and tore his hair at the same time.

When he pulled it out, and let the Player go, he noticed that the other was about to satisfy himself as well.

"let me help" instead of saying that, he grabbed the boy’s member without a word, and started to move his hand on it, getting wilder with every second. He just knew, the other wasn't touched like this before, he was too surprised. 

He's got lost in thoughts about killing and digging him. It would have been satisfying to do that, because this was the reason why he did that. But they had so much fun now,he had to admit it. They both enjoyed it.

When he got freed from the thoughts, he looked at the spiky haired boy, and noticed he was scared. He was covering his mouth with both hands, like he did something very wrong.

-What is it?

He looked at himself, and it was clear. Instead of getting mad, he started to laugh, letting the other know that he doesn't mind his liquid getting on him, spreading everywhere, even at his face.

-You little nasty boy.-he laughed, and licked the liquid from his moustache.-I just can't let you go. Not yet...mainly that you were about to leave your house....why are you packed to your car?....

 

The young man looked away.

-I was about to visit...someone...

-A girl??You’re fucking with me, and you’re keeping a girlfriend?!

He didn’t answer right after the man finished it.He wasn’t sure, which is worse: the truth, or that he thinks he has someone. He didn’t want the Neighbor to think that.

-I....I don’t have anyone.

-Then?

-I was on my way to....visit my mom. Different state.-he looked away, like it was a shame. A thirty-something man visiting his mother.

The Neighbor smiled at him. Not with an evil smile, just with a regular smile, that regular people can do. Not serial killers.

-You’re staying here, with me.-he kept repeating that, even leaving the other in suspicion, that he actually has a reason to keep him in his house.

 

He stood up, leaving the Player on the couch.The boy didn't move.

He took off his vest, and unbuttoned the yellow shirt, revealing his chest. The boy kept following this with his eyes.

-Are you still hard? Then continue with round two.

He was about to get on him again, but the young man stopped him with a gentle shoulder touch.

-Wait a minute,please... I... I gotta go. My plane goes away without me...just..let me go for once...-he didn't only hope, he just knew that he would be let go, if he asks him gently. Even the Neighbor would have let him leave, if the leaving wasn’t the part of his original plan.The plan, before this..thing happened.  He had to make him stay, it was clear.

-You're not going anywhere, young man. Not yet. You can call your mom later, that you missed the plane. You stay here with me.

-But.. I promised her...please...

-No!....

He said it a bit louder, than he originally wanted to. He saw the fear on his partner's face. He just forgot for a moment, that he should actually punish him for breaking in. He felt that he is getting softer with him. He didn’t want this to happen. He shook his head, and put the evil grin on his face again.

 

The boy didn't refuse later. He probably realized that it could be so much worse. He was getting so close to be buried alive for example. 

He didn't refuse, when the Neighbor tied his hands behind himself, pulled up his shirt, and kneed him in front of his couch. He sat on it, in front of the Player. The boy didn't refuse, when he grabbed his neck. He didn't refuse, when he held his face between his strong arms, and started to pull him closer and closer to his crotch. He just knew deep inside, what the man wanted. He actually wanted to try it too.

He gave a kiss to his Neighbor's hard member. Because he was hard again, or still-he couldn't decide. He didn't want to. He tried to take the half of his to his mouth, but he just had to realize that it was too big. He tried to do it slowly, going forward by centimeters. He was on a good way, almost halfway. He kept looking up, checking if the Neighbor enjoys that. He quite enjoyed it. 

He bit him a little bit, but the older man was probably more hardened, than he would have been, he only gasped, when he bit him a little bit more, than he wanted to. The man didn't say anything, and didn't refuse. He kept stroking the back of the boy’s head, and then suddenly grabbed his hair.

-I'm so sorry,kid..

Before he could react, the Neighbor grabbed him by the hair. He spit him out-he couldn't do anything else. The older man stood up from the couch, grabbed and took him to the nearest wall, and pushed his back against it. The Player slowly got down to his knees again.

He was looking at the Neighbor’s hard member, still. He didn't understand the necessity of this, he thought he didn't do a good job, or something like that. When he looked up to his Neighbor's eyes, he saw a little sadness in them.

-I'm so sorry.-he grabbed him by the hair again, now pushing not only his back, but his head against the wall, hitting it a tiny bit. He pushed his member straight into the boy’s mouth, the whole for once. Then quickly pulled it out, but only the half of it. He kept pushing and pulling it, wilder and quicker with every move.

The Player still couldn't move his head, it was strongly held by the Neighbor. He had to take everything in, it was very hard to take, but he had no other choice.

He didn't even try to say stop. He felt that it was partly his fault. He tried to enjoy it then, but the Neighbor's was just too big and hard to take. 

The man kept pushing it, even he didn't know, when will he end doing it. He didn't want to reach the top again, he was lost in thoughts, he didn't even notice, that he was doing it too hard. 

The boy under him started to make strange noises, like he was crying. When he looked down, still with his member inside his mouth, he saw the tears rolling down his eyes, not from the pain, rather because he pushed too hard. They looked into each other's eyes again. Then he pulled it out, letting his jizz spreading on the young man's face.

-Wh-?!

He even surprised himself with that. He thought he already reached the top, but it turned out, he didn't. At least, until now. The other, now bathing in his liquid, couldn't say anything. He looked at the man's crotch, and back up to him, and then down there again. Now he took him to his mouth by his own will, playing with it, licking and softly biting him.

The Neighbor had to lean against the wall with one hand. Not that the young man bit him too hard down there, he was just surprised, that he still did that. After all of this...

-You should kiss my mouth, not my dick, young man.-he liked to call him this way.

The boy spit him out for a moment.

-I'm a mess, who would want to kiss me with jizz on my face?

Instead of verbal answer, the Neighbor kneed down, and kissed him, again and again.

-You are having fun, aren't ya?

The younger man kept smiling at him, as an answer.

He grabbed his member, gently.

-Now what should I do with you?..-he was thinking out loud. He was in the mood, but he didn't want him to pass out or something. He looked very tired, despite that big grin.

The Neighbor grabbed his face, this time very gently. The Player just knew that he is not going anywhere. Mainly, that it was getting dark, and the power suddenly went out. Not only in the house, but on the whole street.

The Neighbor let out a little sigh. He let him to pull himself back together, while he was searching for a knife to cut the rope, that held the Player's arms. He picked the boy to his arms, as he was, messy and half naked. He gave gentle kisses to his face and mouth, and he just couldn't erase the big grin from his partner's face that night. They slept on the couch, the Player in the Neighbor's arms, hugging him all night. He was ready in mind to be buried the next day, but he was too tired to care.

 

The boy woke up alone on the couch. He looked around, because he wasn't sure, if that really happened, or was it just a dream-again. When he found that it was real, he laid back on the couch, covering his face, letting out a little laugh. He wasn't sure, why he was laughing. When he sat up again, he saw the Neighbor, coming with a cup of coffee, sitting next to him. He didn't say a word, just smiled a little bit under his moustache. He was only wearing underpants and the usual gloves. His look was switching between the young man, and the tv, which wasn't even turned on.

-just to clarify..you were the one, who took my shirt,not me. 

The boy looked at himself, and indeed-he was wearing only his underpants, and a shirt, which didn't belong to him. It was a yellow shirt, soft and filled with his Neighbor's smell. He was certain about that not only the shirt was messy last night, but they went to bed without a bath. And now here he is, like he freshly came out from the bathroom.

 

The Neighbor took a sip from his coffee. He didn't want to stalk him, but it just made him happy, that his partner was enjoying his shirt a lot.

-give me a sip, sir. Please.-the boy hugged him, and with that move, he took a little sip from the Neighbor's coffee.

-You should call your mom. She's gonna be worried.

Indeed. The Player absolutely forgot about his mom.

-Can I-?be right back.

The Neighbor nodded, and watched the Player rushing out through his broken window, as he was, in underpants, and a shirt, making his way to his own house.

The older man stood up, put his brown mug to a table, and walked to his front door, grabbed his axe, that he left there yesterday, after getting home. He placed it in his garage, between two boxes, making sure that the boy won't see it.

The Player was getting back by the time he finished hiding the tool. Through the window, just like usually.

He brought news.

-I know, why the power went out last night. A pole just fell to the road, and cut the electric wire. Gosh, imagine if somebody was under that.

-I wish I would’ve been there. I wanted to see that.-the Neighbor smirked a little, but then looked at the young man's scared face.-...just kidding. 

He stroked his hair, making it a complete mess again.

-You stay for breakfast?

 


End file.
